


Colours

by crism79



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy RPF, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crism79/pseuds/crism79
Summary: KAT-TUN's colours have just been decided - but is it unanimous? (Pre-debut timeline)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing RL fic and KAT-TUN. The events below are total fiction as I have no idea how it actually was decided or if there is even anything anywhere that tells us how it happened. Also this is unbeta'ed so if there are any mistakes are my own and if you detect any or have any suggestions please to tell :D Plus this is just dialogue between the three, which I understand can be confusing but that's how the muse decided it was going to be... Please enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one and this is just for entertainment purposes only ^^

A: “You're pink!”

K: "Uh, What?”

A: "Our colours have been decided! And you're pink!”

K: "Why am I pink? I don't even like pink!”

A: "Because you were the last to arrive and it was the only colour left!”

K: “Wait! I was not the last! It was Nakamaru!”

A: “Nakamaru's purple.”

N: “Purple??? Why am I purple??”

A: “Because it was the only colour left”

K: “I thought pink was the only one left!”

A: “It was.”

N: “That makes no sense at all!”

A: “It does!”

N: “Does not!”

A: “Does to!”

N: “Then why am I purple if pink was the last colour? And I was the last to arrive?”

A: “. . . because purple suits you.”

N: “Who decided that?”

A: “Us.”

N: “Us who?”

A: “The rest of us without the two of you.”

K: “That is not fair! Why didn't you wait for us?”

A: “Johnny-san wanted an answer in 10 minutes. Couldn't wait. "YOU have to decide now!””

K: “So what's your colour?”

A: “Red, of course.”

N: “Why “of course”?”

A: “Aka-nishi…”

K: “Well, I'm Kame so I should be green or something!”

A: “Turtles aren't green! Besides there was no green.”

K: “How come there was no green? Who decided the colours?”

A: “Johnny-san.”

K: “Hmpf… So what are our colours then? Taguchi?”

A: “Orange”

N: “Koki?”

A: “Yellow.”

K: “Ueda?”

A: “Blue.”

N: “And how did you decide this?”

A: “We had a very adult conversation about it and decided democratically.”

K: “You jankened.”

A: “No, of course not!!!”

K&N: . . . . . . .

A: “. . . We jankened…”

K: “And you got lucky enough to coincidently get red.”

A: “No, I didn't need to janken.”

N: “Then how did you get the red?”

A: “It's pretty obvious! I'm AKAnishi it didn't make any sense to be any other colour!”

K: “Hmm. . . Akanishi and being yellow...”

A: “I know, right?”

K: “It could be a nice twist though…”

A: “Like a plot twist…”

N: “That's highly unfair!”

A: “what is?”

N: “That you didn't janken for your colour.”

A: “It is fair!”

N: “No it isn't!”

A: “Yes it is! Because I'm A-ka. . .”

K: “Ok we got it! Your colour is red because you have it in your name!”

N: “Kame, let's janken!”

K: “Nope.”

N: “I thought you didn't want to be pink. You said you hated pink!”

K: “I don't HATE it… I think it's growing on me and I like challenges. I'm even wearing pink!”

N: “You were just bitching endlessly in the dressing room because they gave you a pink shirt to wear! AND if you hadn't been arguing about THAT we'd have been on time for the colour janken !”

A: “You look good in pink, Kame. It brings out the colour of your eyes.”

K: “Why, thank you Jin! See Nakamaru? I look good in pink.”

N: “You look good in a trash bag! - no offense! They jankened we should too. Did you janken our colours?”

A: “Nope! That was a unanimous decision.”

N: “That Kame was pink?”

A: “Nope, that you were purple.”

N: “Why am I purple?”

A: “Because Kame looks good in pink.”

N: “And I look good in purple?”

A: “God, no! But you'd definitely look worse in pink...”

N: “Then why am I purple? Nobody wanted it, and you're just bullying me into it!”

A: “Why are you being so anal about it?”

N: “I'm NOT being anal!!! It's just... it's such an uncool colour…”

K: “It's not uncool, it's actually a very underestimated cool colour.”

N: “Why are you siding with him, Kame?”

K: “I'm not! I'm just saying…”

N: “Then let's switch!”

K: “No!”

A: “OK ok I get it! Let's end this discussion I'm getting a headache! I'll be purple and you can be red, Nakamaru.”

K: “No, no wait, you're Akanishi you can't be purple. I'll take the purple then.”

A: ”No Kame, you're the only one who can do pink and still look cool. I'll do it! I'll be the Akanishi in purple!”

K: “No, I'll do it! You can't take the Aka from the nishi.”

A: “Nononono I'll…”

K: “Akanishi, that will make no sens. . .”

N: “I'll take it! I'll take the purple.”

A: ”Okay , sure.”

K: “As you wish Nakamaru.”

A: “No prob since you insist!”

N: “I'm not insisting I'm being bullied into it!”

A: “Nobody is bullying you. And purple is cool, Prince even wrote a song about it.”

K&N: “. . . . ..... “

A: “you know "Purple rain... Purple rain”. . . Ooookay it's settled then!”

K: “Apparently.”

N: ”If you're not happy Kame we can still trade.”

K: “No, no I'm good!”

A: “Then we should go meet the others.”

N: “Oh”

A: “What now Nakamaru?”

N: “I forgot my wallet in the dressing room you guys go ahead, I'll catch up.”

A: “Ok ojiisan! Forgetting stuff already? What old age does to people...”

N: “I'm NOT an ojiisan!!!!”

K: “Go quick before we're even more late!”

. . . . . . .

A: “Nice one Kame. You were pretty convincing.”

K: “You were not bad yourself. You should have seen the hissy fit I threw in the dressing room over the pink shirt! Luckily I had warned the staff previously of the scene I was going to make.”

A: “But it was worth it! Nakamaru's reaction was gold!”

K: ”We should have had someone tape it.”

A: “We should have! Why didn't we think of it?”

K: “So... should we eventually tell him why he got purple?“

A: “What, that his colour was the first we chose for him before we jankened for the others because it gives a sense of peace and looks like a mix of all our colours and since he sort of brings us all together like a big brother, we thought it fit him best?”

K: “Wow that sounds really lame when you say it. It sounded better when we were all discussing it... “

A: “I know right? Totally uncool.”

K: “So not us.”

A: “No, KAT-TUN is cool. We're badass!”

K: “We are. No place for that sort of lameness…...”

A: “Oh Nakamaru!”

K: “Is there something wrong? You didn't find your wallet?”

A: “Are you. . . crying?”

N: “No no I found it! I think something got into my eyes, some dust as I was running to catch up with you guys.”

A: “We're in a studio…”

K: “Were you listening into our…”

N: “Well cleaning staff is obviously not doing their job properly, there's still a sand pile over there from some other shooting or maybe construction. Probably it was that. What were you talking about?”

A: ”Uh... how... badass KAT-TUN is.”

K: “You changed shirts Nakamaru!”

N: “Yeah this purple one was there and I thought I might as well start getting used to it.”

K: “Well I told you it's a cool colour. And you look good with it.”

N: “Thanks Kame. It's actually a colour that gives you a sense of peace, union don't you think?”

K&A: “. . . . ..…”

N: “Hey Kame, Akanishi why are you guys falling behind? Being badass doesn't mean being late. “

K: “You don't think he...”

A: “Oh f.…”

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Janken - for those who don't know is the Japanese equivalent of "rock, scissors, paper" game


End file.
